THEIR STORY
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Summary: Hanya 2 kisah konyol tentang mereka berdua. Masing - masing kisah tidak berhubungan.


THEIR STORY

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Humor

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

##########################

1\. KENCAN

"Jadi Hinata.. coba katakan seperti apa dia?"

Hyuuga Hiashi mencondongkan wajahnya. Menatap lekat - lekat pada sosok gadis yang masih mempertahankan kemanisannya diantara ekspresi bingung.

"Etto.." Hinata mengulum bibirnya dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya gugup.

"Apa dia memaksamu jadian?"

Kali ini Neji yang bicara. Melihat ekspresi terkejut sepupunya, tangannya saling meremas. Menyuarakan bunyi gemerutuk. Tampaknya tebakannya tadi tepat sasaran. Neji menyerigai. Ia siap menghabisi lawannya. Siapapun pasti ngeri menatap wajah tampan - tampan tapi sadis miliknya.

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Gelisah. Menyalahkan diri karena begitu mudah terbaca.

"Atau.. jangan - jangan.."

Semua kini menatap ke arah Hanabi. Gadis kecil yang hobi menggoda kedua pria didepannya ini memasang tampang gugup - khawatir. Menutup serigai nakal saat menyadari atensi dua pria disampingnya kini terfokus padanya.

"Yang ciuman di ruang kelas pas pulang sekolah tadi memang Nee chan, ya?"

GRADAK!

Semua orang kini menatap kearah Hinata yang bangkit tiba - tiba. Wajah gadis itu luar biasa merah merona.

"Hoo.. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Beraninya bocah itu menyentuh aset klan Hyuuga!"

"Bocah sialan! Awas saja! Akan ku remukkan sampai ke tulang - tulangnya!"

Sementara Hinata panik menenangkan ayah dan sepupu laki - lakinya. Diluaran sana seorang pemuda tengah berkali - kali menelan ludah dan mengumpulkan keberanian yang sempat porak poranda karena teriakan barusan.

Well.. Sepertinya Sasuke perlu nyawa dobel nih buat kencan dengan anak yakuza seperti Hinata.

"Kuso!" Umpatnya.

.

.

2\. HENTAI

Semua orang di SMA Konoha tahu, jika Sasuke didekatkan dengan Hinata maka topan badai akan menyerang.

Tidak. Bukan dalam artian ada badai sebenarnya, tentu saja. Tapi keributan yang mereka sebabkan tiap kali bertemu, membuat keonaran Naruto kalah 10 level.

Seperti saat istirahat siang ini. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas mereka kini saling melempar pandangan maut di kantin sekolah.

"Sok kecentilan ya, sekarang? Kenapa? Senang barusan bisa duduk sebangku sama Gaara Senpai?"

Hinata memang kelihatan hanya diam sambil sesekali mendelik kearah Sasuke, tapi tangannya mengaduk kasar mangkuk berlogo ayam jago yang berisi Indomie didepannya sekuat tenaga. Membuat ibu kantin ketar ketir mengingat persediaan mangkuk legendaris di gudang kian menipis.

"Kau cerewet ya sekarang, Uchiha.. Kenapa? Cemburu?"

Mendengar sindiran balik dari Hinata, Sasuke muntap dan naik keatas meja kantin.

Genderang perang mulai bertalu. Sebagian penghuni kantin bersiap merekam dengan ponsel ditangan. Ibu kantin komat kamit mengenakan topi panci. Dan sebagian lagi sembunyi dibalik sumpit.

"DUO BAKA!"

Suara menggelegar terdengar dari arah pintu kantin. Mengenakan blazer kuning berbelahan rendah, sang kepala sekolah, Ny. Tsunade bin jomvlo berdecak pinggang sambil melotot marah. Tangannya segera berpindah dari pinggang menuju telinga dua anak didiknya yang membuat onar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ikut aku! Kalian berdua dihukum!"

.

.

Sebetulnya Sasuke tuh suka banget - banget and banget sama Hinata. Cuman entah mengapa, otak jeniusnya seolah tertukar dengan bintang laut pink dari bikini bottom jika sudah menyangkut masalah Hinata. Hasilnya tentu saja bikin geleng kepala. Sasuke yang cool akan berubah menjadi akut didepan Hinata. Ia bisa menjadi cowok usil hanya demi melihat cewek berkepala ungu itu mengerucutkan bibir atau menghentakkan kaki karena kesal. Pokoknya Sasuke akan jadi apapun selama Hinata melihat hanya padanya.

Hinata sebetulnya juga.. eum.. dulu sempat suka sama Sasuke. Cuman jadi ilfil karena kelakuan cowok itu. Tengilnya itu loh, minta ampun. Pokoknya ada aja yang jadi bahan keusilan Sasuke untuk membabat habis image manis Hyuuga Hinata. Sampai Hinata berfikir, mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya, Hinata pernah tanpa sengaja menginjak kecoa bernama Sasuke sampai dendam terbawa mati. Hiiiiiiiiiih.. Hinata merinding membayangkannya.

Lalu disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Menggosok patung perunggu Senju Tobirama, pendiri SMA Konoha.

"Gara - gara kau.. Kehidupan SMA impianku musnah! Harusnya aku belajar tenang, punya banyak teman dan pacar tampan."

Hinata masih terus menggerundel tidak jelas. Sesekali ia juga mengomentari pilihan jas bulu yang dipakai Tobirama.

"Susah tau ngebersihin sela-sela bulunya."

Sementara itu Sasuke yang tadinya diam lama - lama mulutnya panas juga ingin menimpali ocehan Hinata.

"Tsk! Pacar tampan."

"Pa-an sih?!"

Hinata nyolot bikin Sasuke makin semangat manasin kompor.

"Cewek ga peka mana bisa punya pacar tampan? Lagian seleramu aneh ya? Ada cowok ganteng didepan mata, panda diujung lautan yang tampak."

Hinata hampir saja ikut mengelap wajah Sasuke dengan kain pel ditangan, andai saja ia tidak melihat Gaara yang tengah lewat.

Mendapati kecengannya pasang mode melongo, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan mendapati seekor panda merah tengah berlarian mengejar bola basket entah milik siapa.

"Gaara Senpai!" Panggil Sasuke di manis - manisin.

"Yo!" Gaara berjalan mendekat.

"Aku lagi baik hati, nih. Mau aku kenalin sama cewek ga?" Kata Sasuke keras - keras hingga Hinata yang berdiri didekat patung bisa mendengar.

"Cakep?" Tanya Gaara.

"Cakep lah.. Rambutnya panjang, matanya seindah bulan.. Pokoknya ga kalah unyu dari dedek dedek emes di idol grup Indon jeketi." Promosi Sasuke.

Tanpa curiga dengan serigai Sasuke. Merasa dirinya yang dimasud, Hinata segera turun dari bangku yang dipakai untuk membersihkan patung perunggu dan sibuk merapikan diri.

Gaara manggut - manggut.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Panggilannya, Hin.. Nama lengkapnya Hiiiiientai.."

Detik berikutnya, serigai itu menghilang bersamaan dengan mendaratnya sebuah sepatu tepat diselakangan.

Mati kau Uchiha!

#Fin


End file.
